


The Family We Choose

by GalahadThePure



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Currahein is canon babyyyyyyy, Family Fluff, Festivals, Fluff, M/M, some angst and jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalahadThePure/pseuds/GalahadThePure
Summary: Heinwald has always wanted a happy family, and with Curran and Lathna, he finally has one.Written in celebration of CurraHein being confirmed as canon.
Relationships: Curran/Heinwald (Dragalia Lost)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

Heinwald placed the last box down on the dirt floor behind the merchant’s stall. Heavy lifting was never his specialty, but fortunately the merchant’s wares were light enough that he was able to help unload them, even without enhancement magic or the assistance of a familiar. The merchant wiped his brow, bowing politely per Hinomotoan customs.

“You’re a lifesaver, sir,” the merchant said, “When the imperials had us cornered I feared I would never make it to the festival with my life, let alone my wares.”

“Think nothing of it,” Heinwald replied, “I am always glad to help those in need.”

The merchant opened up one of his boxes, pulling beautifully decorated paper lanterns from within and arranging them into a beautiful display.

“Still, I hope those two are alright…” the merchant fretted as he continued unloading, “That inquisitor and magician who came to my aid…”

“You needn’t worry about them,” Heinwald assured, “I have absolute faith that my partner will return unscathed. Cassandra too. Her experience as a court mage will certainly work in their favor.”

“Partner?”

“Curran, the inquisitor. He and I have been together for several years.”

“Oh. I was under the impression that he and the magician were a couple. Spending time together at a festival is a common date activity where I’m from.”

Heinwald frowned, his eyes drooping downward in dismay. This wasn’t the first time he had experienced such a reaction. Many found it hard to believe that such a strapping member of the inquisition would be in a relationship with another man, one with such an odd appearance and eccentric tastes no less. No matter how loving and mutual their relationship was, it was often met with doubt, or worse yet, scorn. They even raised a daughter together, yet onlookers wouldn’t see them as two fathers with their little girl. At best they’d see babysitters, or perhaps doting older brothers. Heinwald knew all this. He was used to this. But it still felt like a dagger was jammed into his heart every time it happened.

“Sir,” the merchant said, “Don’t look so upset. I’m sorry for assuming things! I’m certain that you two make a fine couple.”

“Thank you,” Heinwald sighed, “If you have no further need of me, I suppose I’ll be off then.”

As Heinwald was about to leave, he felt an arm grab onto the sleeve of his robe, holding him back.

“Wait,” the merchant shouted, “I’m terribly sorry if I offended you, especially after you were kind enough to escort me to the festival. Might I offer you a lantern? We’ll be setting them afloat along the river tonight to honor the departed. I normally charge for them, but I’ll give you one for free, and that inquisitor too if he wants one.”

Before Heinwald could accept or refuse the gift, the merchant had already placed a lantern in his hand. It was light as a feather, the paper stretched taut around the rounded structure. On the outside, the image of a crane had been painted on with black ink, as well as a few Hinomotoan characters. He knew it was just damage control, but at the same time, the concept of lighting lanterns to honor those who have passed on did intrigue him. Maybe he would attend the lantern lighting, setting his own lantern afloat to honor his sister, his brother in law, his mother; the family that he held dear, even though they had long since departed.

“Thank you for the lantern, sir,” Heinwald said, “I’ll be certain to tell my partner that you have one waiting for him as well.”

“Please tell him I said thank you for protecting the festival too!” the merchant added.

“Of course.”

Heinwald walked away from the lantern stand, tucking his lantern under his robes. Curran was probably still fighting the empire. Maybe he should join them and attend to their wounds if he and Cassandra were injured. However, as he walked through the stalls to reconvene with Curran, something caught his eye. A stand was selling yukatas for guests to wear. Earlier today, he had stopped by to purchase one for Lathna to wear, yet it seemed they either received a new shipment or displayed one he hadn’t noticed before; one that would fit his body type well and actually look decent on him. It was a black, pinstriped yukata with a purple obi, a black and purple outer robe draped atop it. Though untraditional, it seemed to also come with a gray turtleneck, just high enough to cover Heinwald’s stitch line and gray skin. Given his financial standing as a noble, he certainly had enough money if he wanted to purchase it, and as he ruminated on whether or not to buy it, the merchant’s words flashed through his mind once more.

_“Spending time together at a festival is a common date activity where I’m from.”_

“A date, hm?” Heinwald said to himself, “Well, I suppose Curran has earned a nice date after all of the hard work he put in to keep the festival safe.”

Heinwald approached the vendor, looking over to the yukata on display.

“Pardon me miss,” Heinwald said cordially, “Could I possibly try on this yukata?”

“Of course,” the vendor replied, “We have a tent set up for changing behind the stall.”

The vendor removed the yukata from the mannequin, handing it off to Heinwald to try on. He carried the parcel of clothing back to the tent, closing the drape behind him to indicate that it was occupied. The tent was barely large enough for one person, and being on the tall side, Heinwald had to slightly crouch in order to not hit his head on the ceiling. A mirror was placed on this north side, standing atop a stool so patrons could see how the yukata looked on themselves before they decided to make the purchase.

As he stripped off his robe, undercoat, and chemise, Heinwald caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, grimacing and sighing. One of the reasons he wore so many layers of clothing was to cover up how spindly and scrawny his body was. As if his protruding ribs and little to no muscle definition weren’t bad enough, he also had his discolored skin to worry about. Abyssal blood or not, gray skin was not normal, and certainly not attractive to him, or most of the general populace for that matter. At least the yukata he had chosen would slightly remedy these issues, covering the parts of his body he felt so insecure about.

He slipped into the turtleneck first and foremost, pulling it up as high as it could go to cover his stitch line. It was rather form fitting, but it would be covered up by the other layers, making him look at least a bit more filled out than he actually was. He changed into the actual yukata next, fiddling with it as he tied the obi tight enough to keep the outfit in place. The robe came last. It didn’t look all too different from his typical robe, only missing the golden buttons, the hood, and the intricate designs around his sleeves, so a part of it felt familiar. With the outfit completely on, Heinwald looked at himself in the mirror, admiring how it looked. He was pleasantly surprised at how good he looked in a yukata, especially one that matched his style so well. He was sold. Heinwald stooped down to pick up his pile of clothes and lantern, walking out of the tent and back to the vendor.

“That yukata looks good on you, sir!” she beamed, “Would you be interested in purchasing it?”

“Absolutely,” Heinwald replied, “And would it be possible for me to wear it out and get a bag for my other clothes?”

“Of course. That’ll be 200 rupies for the yukata.”

Heinwald pulled out his coinpurse, paying the vendor for his new outfit. As he made the transaction, he noticed the sky getting darker as the sun began to set. It looked like the lantern festival would be starting in about an hour or so. He quickly thanked the vendor and left the stall, making his way towards the riverbed. Since he was still on the early side, very few attendees had set up, but he figured it would be prudent of him to snag a good spot for him, Curran, and Lathna to view the lanterns as they floated downstream.

He sat down on the soft grass, breathing in the warm air of a summer’s dusk. The river was a beautiful sight as is, and he could only imagine how breathtaking it would be so see it aglow with paper lanterns, their lights reflecting upon the water as they drifted away. More and more guests began to crowd the area, and as the sky went dark and families began sending their lit lanterns afloat, Heinwald began to worry. Curran, Cassandra, and Lathna were nowhere to be seen.

He gripped onto his lantern tightly as his mind began to wander. Maybe it was foolish of him to stay at the festival instead of go off to help Curran and Cassandra. What if they had been overpowered by the empire and taken prisoner? Or worse, what if they were killed on the spot for standing in the way of the imperial army? Just as Heinwald was about to leave to go find them, he spotted a familiar head of blonde hair in the distance, holding a lantern in his hand. Heinwald wiped his brow in relief. It was Curran and Lathna, preparing to send their lanterns afloat. But just as he was about to join them, he stopped dead in his tracks. Cassandra was there with them, smiling and laughing with them as they each released their lanterns… without him.

Heinwald’s heart sunk. He wasn’t the jealous type. He knew that Curran loved him, that he loved Curran back, that Lathna thought of the two of them as fathers. But seeing Curran and Lathna look so happy with Cassandra, seeing a man and a woman with a young child; that’s what a family looked like. His stomach felt like it had tied itself in a knot, and tears started to prick at the corners of his eyes. What should he do?

“My, my,” Cassandra’s deep, womanly voice said, “Are you really trying to court an old fool like me, Curran?”

“Age has nothing to do with it my lady,” Curran replied, “Just think of me as your handkerchief to wipe up your tears.”

Heinwald dropped his lantern in shock. His heart felt like it had shattered into a million pieces, and he could do little to stop the tears overflowing from his eyes. He didn’t care about this festival anymore. He just wanted to go home. Heinwald took off in a fit of sadness, trampling his lantern underfoot. He stopped behind an empty stall, his emotions overcoming him as he cried into the sleeves of his yukata.

“I knew it,” Heinwald sobbed, “He doesn’t love me… we’ll never be a real family…”

***

Euden awoke to a knock on his door. Since he and many other citizens of the Halidom would be attending the festival, they opted for an inn in the area instead of commuting every day. He rubbed his eyes, still groggy from a late night out, and walked to the door, opening it to see Lathna and Curran. Neither looked like they had slept a wink, yet both were wide-awake with fear and anxiety.

“Your majesty,” Curran panicked, “Have you seen Heinwald anywhere?”

“The last time I saw him was last night at the festival,” Euden yawned, “Why do you ask?”

“We can’t find him anywhere,” Curran panted, “He never came back to our room, and I’ve been looking for him all night.”

“I’m scared,” Lathna whimpered, “Where did he go…”

“I’m not sure myself, but he didn’t look so good when I last saw him…” Euden informed, “His eyes were bloodshot. It looked like he’d been crying for a while.”

“Did he say anything to you? Any indication as to where he might have gone?” Curran worried.

“I think he said he wasn’t feeling well and needed some space,” Euden replied.

“Damn it…” Curran cursed, “Heinwald where are you…”

“I can loan you a carriage if you wanted to go check his manor,” Euden offered, “Maybe he just went home.”

“You know, I can definitely see him doing something like that…” Curran sighed, “Your majesty, would you mind looking after Lathna for me? I’m going to go see if I can drag Heinwald back here.”

“Curran,” Lathna interjected, pulling on the sleeve of his yukata, “Can’t I go too?”

“I have a hunch this is some adult business, Lathna,” Curran said, “I’ll tell you more about it when you’re older.”

“Ok…” she conceded reluctantly, “Just be back soon…”

Curran ran out to the stables, immediately noticing something: the carriage that Heinwald had brought him and Lathna here in was gone. He looked around, calling for a driver to take Euden’s carriage back to Heinwald’s manor. He jumped inside, waiting anxiously as the driver cracked the reins, the horses taking off towards the territory that Heinwald governed. It was only about an hour away, but every second felt like a century as Curran waited. Heinwald might not even be home, it was merely an educated guess, but it was the only thing he had to go off of. What could have hurt Heinwald so badly that he would run away without notice? Was it because he had to step away on the first day of the festival to defend it from imperials? That seemed a bit too petty, even for him, especially since Curran was so looking forward to spending a day at the festival with him and Lathna: just the three of them as a family.

After what felt like ages, the carriage finally came to a halt in front of Heinwald’s manor. Curran rushed out, banging on the door impatiently. A familiar servant came to answer the door. As Curran practically lived in the manor as a second home, all of the servants were well acquainted with him.

“Sir Curran,” she said, “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Is Heinwald here?” Curran asked.

“He arrived home late last night and immediately holed himself up in his room. I fear he hasn’t come out since.”

“Can I come in and see him?”

“You can try, but none of us have been able to get him out of his room. We’re lucky if he even responds to us.”

“I’ll get through to him. I’m sure you guys are all worried about him too.”

“If you insist… I’m certain you already know your way to his room, so I wish you the best of luck.”

Curran walked into the gilded foyer of Heinwald’s manor, proceeding up the staircase to Heinwald’s bedroom. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. What had gotten into Heinwald anyway?

“Hein,” he said.

There was no answer.

“Heinwald it’s me,” Curran pleaded, “Please answer.”

“Go away,” Heinwald pouted from inside.

“Heinwald everyone is worried about you. Why did you just up and leave the festival like that?”

“Is it a crime for me to feel unwell? Besides, it isn’t like my presence would be missed anyway…”

“What do you mean by that? I thought we were gonna show Lathna around the festival today.”

“You can do it without me. You seemed to have no problem doing so last night…”

“Last night?”

Curran thought back to the lantern festival, how he and Lathna set their lanterns afloat on the river… with Cassandra. Sure he had chosen to spend the rest of the evening with her, but that was it. Cassandra seemed more like a mom to him than anything else, and she needed someone to be there for her as painful memories of her past resurfaced.

“Wait, is this about Cassandra?” Curran asked, “Heinwald, are you seriously just jealous?”

“I’m not jealous!” Heinwald snapped, “I’m heartbroken…”

“Oh for the love of…”

Curran tugged on the doorknob, but as expected, Heinwald had locked it shut.

“Will you stop being such a drama queen?” Curran hissed, “I’ll break down this door if I have to, Heinwald. Don’t test me.”

Curran heard grumbling and the sound of footsteps as the door creaked open. Heinwald looked a complete mess as he opened the door. His already fair complexion looked even paler, and eyes were reddened, still wet with fresh tears that dripped down his cheeks. His long, curly hair was a mess with flyaways, clearly unbrushed, and he had changed from his normal robes into a nightgown, with no clear intention changing out.

“Don’t be such a brute…” Heinwald sneered, “Now what do you want from me? If you haven’t noticed, I’m in a pretty rotten mood…”

Curran walked into Heinwald’s bedroom, closing the door behind him and sitting down on the bed.

“I’m not gonna have this conversation with you in the hallway,” he said, “Come and sit down with me.”

“So what?” Heinwald pouted, “You can attempt to seduce me only to stumble over your words?”

“Hein, I’m trying to be sincere here. Are you really jealous of Cassandra? Do you think I’m leaving you for her or something?”

“Heh, it seemed like at least she thought so… Asking if you were trying to court her…”

The room went silent and Curran shook his head.

“You heard that…” Curran sighed.

“I caught you red handed…” Heinwald said, “It would have been nice for you to tell her that you already have a significant other…”

“Then you clearly didn’t hear the whole conversation…”

“Do you think telling me about her flirtation will ease my pain? You can be an idiot sometimes, but that is just cruel, Curran… Need you break my heart any more?”

“Hein. I turned her down.”

Heinwald blinked in confusion.

“What?” Heinwald wondered.

“I told her that I’m not interested in her that way,” Curran explained, “I said I was happy to be her friend and offer her moral support, but I already have someone I care dearly about, and I don’t intend to let him go.”

Heinwald blushed. Why did Curran have to be such a charmer…

“Well what was that whole thing about you being her handkerchief?” Heinwald asked.

“I’m sure you know about those lanterns being a way to honor the dead,” Curran said, “She was in love with King Aurelius. Madly so, and she still is even though he has long since departed.”

“So she wasn’t trying to take you away from me?”

“She just wanted a friend to spend time with her as she copes with her loss. I’m sure you know how important that is, Hein.”

Guilt settled in the pit of Heinwald’s stomach. He had lost many people who were close to him throughout his life, and without moral support from those around him, he might not be alive today.

“Still,” Heinwald confessed, “If you wanted to leave me for her, I would completely understand…”

“Why would I?” Curran asked, “I love you.”

“With her you could have a normal family… When I saw you and her with Lathna… you looked like you really could be a mother and a father with their daughter… I can never give you that…”

“Hein, I thought you were smarter than this. We _are_ a family. You, me, and Lathna.”

“But we don’t _look_ like a family to others… I never really cared about it until yesterday, when that merchant we rescued was surprised to find out that we were a couple… He sincerely thought that you and Cassandra were together instead…”

“I don’t care what anyone else thinks, and you shouldn’t either. You’re my beloved partner who I adore with all of my heart, and Lathna is our beautiful daughter. She may not be related to us by blood, we may both be men, but none of that matters. In the end, we’re still a family, and that isn’t going to change, Heinwald.”

Curran cradled Heinwald’s cheek in his hand, pulling him in for a gentle kiss. That brush of Curran’s soft lips against his own sent a wave of calm over Heinwald. As Curran’s fingers tangled through his curly locks, Heinwald let out a breathy mewl, savoring the touch of the man who he had devoted his whole self to, who gladly did the same for him. He didn’t want to stop kissing him. Heinwald wouldn’t mind just staying at his manor with Curran for the rest of the day, but they needed to get back to the festival. He had to tell everyone that he was alright, to apologize to Cassandra for jumping to conclusions, to spend a day of joy making memories with his dear family and wonderful friends. Heinwald pulled away from the kiss, his melancholy melting away for catharsis, his sadness fading into bliss.

“Shall we return to the festival, Curran?” Heinwald suggested.

“Are you sure you’re ok with that?” Curran worried, “We don’t have to if you don’t want to. I’m just happy to be with you.”

“I do want to. I think we owe it to Lathna as her guardians… no, as her fathers, to give her a day of fun at the festival. Besides, I finally decided to buy myself a yukata last night, and it would be a shame not to wear it.”

“I’m looking forward to seeing you in it. I’m sure you’ll look beautiful as always.”

“Keep charming me like that and you’ll sooner see it on the floor.”

Curran swallowed hard. Then again, if Heinwald was able to tease him, that at least meant that he was feeling better. Heinwald walked over to his closet, pulling his new yukata out to change. He began unbuttoning his nightgown, letting the silk fabric fall to the floor and leaving him in naught but his smallclothes, making Curran’s cheeks go red.

“You trying to seduce me or something?” Curran flushed.

“As if it’s that difficult of a task,” Heinwald teased.

That confirmed it. Heinwald was back to his old self.

***

Lathna sighed as she looked around the festival grounds, Cassandra and Euden in tow. It was already midday, and Curran still hadn’t returned to the festival, with or without Heinwald.

“Is everything alright dearie?” Cassandra wondered.

“They’re still not back,” she mumbled.

“It’s ok Lathna,” Euden said, “I’m sure they’ll be back soon. And if not, you can always spend the festival with us.”

“Th-thank you… but I wanted to spend it with my papas…” she pouted, “I miss them…”

“We’re sorry we’re late,” a familiar voice said.

Lathna turned around, a grin spreading across her face. Curran had returned, his arm locked with Heinwald’s. Much to Lathna’s surprise, Heinwald had changed into a yukata as well, and pulled his hair back into a low bun instead of a ponytail. She immediately let go of Cassandra and Euden’s hands, running over to give her fathers a hug.

“Heinwald!” she smiled, “Where were you? Curran and I were so worried…”

“I’m sorry for scaring you Lathna,” Heinwald replied, patting her on her head, “But I’m here now.”

“Thank goodness you’re alright,” Cassandra cooed, “Curran was so worried about his dear partner.”

“Is that so?” Heinwald asked.

“He really does care about you, dear,” Cassandra assured, “You’re a lucky man to have him.”

“I know I am,” Heinwald replied, “And I’ll never take his love for granted so long as I live.”

“Well, I’m just as lucky to have you,” Curran added, “I love you so much, Heinwald.”

“I love you too,” Heinwald smiled, kissing him on the cheek.

“Can we go explore the festival now?” Lathna asked.

“Of course,” Heinwald replied, “Do you want me to buy you some cotton candy?”

“Yes please,” Lathna grinned.

“Do either of you want to tag along?” Heinwald asked Cassandra and Euden, “The more the merrier.”

“You three have your fun,” Cassandra insisted, “You deserve some family time.”

_“Family,”_ Heinwald thought, _“Curran, Lathna, and I… yes… We are a family.”_

“Enjoy the festival!” Euden encouraged.

“We certainly shall,” Heinwald smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Heinwald and Curran unlinked their arms, each taking one of Lathna’s hands instead. Her eyes glittered at the wonder of the festival, admiring all of the food, the games, the merchandise, the general merriment. They stopped in front of the cotton candy booth, Lathna fixating on the machine that spun sugar into threads as fine as a spider’s silk, wrapping them around a paper cone until it formed a puffy, pink cloud.

“Two cotton candies,” Heinwald ordered.

“Coming right up, sir,” the vendor replied, spinning the sugar floss into a cloud.

“You getting one for yourself, Hein?” Curran asked.

“I don’t see why not,” Heinwald replied, “Did you want one as well, Curran?”

“I’ll pass. Not a big fan of straight sugar on a stick…”

“I suppose it’ll be more for Lathna and me then.”

The vendor handed the two puffs of cotton candy to Heinwald and Lathna as Heinwald paid for their treats. Lathna chomped down on the spun candy, pulling its sugary threads off of the amorphous mass. She closed her eyes in joy, smiling as the sweet treat dissolved on her tongue.

“It’s so tasty!” she beamed.

Heinwald took a bite of his cotton candy as well, enjoying the delicious snack.

“You’re missing out, Curran,” Heinwald said.

“I might just get some yakitori myself,” Curran replied, “Something less sweet.”

“Suit yourself,” Heinwald chuckled, “This does bring back some nice memories. Lathna, did you know that in my mother’s native language, they used to call this candy a word that translates to ‘my father’s beard’?”

“Really?” Lathna wondered.

“She would call it barbe à papa.”

She ripped off a piece of the candy, holding it up to align with Curran’s chin.

“It does kind of look like Curran’s beard!” she giggled.

“I think it’s still quite a bit longer than mine,” Curran laughed.

The three continued walking through the festival stalls, it gradually turning from food stands into fun festival games. It appeared several citizens of the Halidom had even volunteered to help run these booths. Hawk ran the shooting booth, offering tips in how to better hit the bullseye. Fritz and Annelie worked at the ring-tossing booth, juggling several of the prizes to better entice people to come play. But the game that caught Lathna’s attention was at Jiang Ziya’s booth: goldfish scooping.

“Curran, Heinwald,” she said, tugging on their sleeves, “Can we play that game?”

“Goldfish scooping huh?” Curran asked.

“I want to win a friend for Ulthar,” she smiled.

“Let’s go play it Curran,” Heinwald encouraged, “Even if we lose I’m sure it will be fun.”

“Ok. Let’s give it a shot.”

The three approached Jiang Ziya’s booth, looking at the pool of goldfish swimming around without a care in the world.

“Welcome!” Jiang Ziya smiled, “Care to try your luck and fish for some goldfish!”

“We would love to,” Heinwald replied, “But if you don’t mind me asking, how do you play?”

“It’s simple,” Jiang Ziya explained, grabbing a bowl and a net.

She filled the bowl with a bit of water before hovering it above the pool’s surface, skimming the net through the water as goldfish swam away to avoid being caught.

“You try to scoop one of these goldfish out of the water and into the bowl with your net,” she said, almost effortlessly performing the task, “If you win, you get to keep the goldfish you catch, and you only lose if your net breaks.”

“That seems easy enough,” Curran rubbed his chin, “Ok, we’ll play.”

“Great!” Jiang Ziya beamed, “Then I’ll just collect your entrance fee and you’ll be good to play!”

Heinwald paid for their nets and bowls, and the three began their goldfish hunt. Curran practically chased after the fish, causing them to rapidly disperse. Heinwald on the other hand seemed to keep his net still, waiting for the fish to lower their guard. Once one swam close enough, he would strike.

“Damn, this is harder than it looks,” Curran grunted.

“I think I’ve got it!” Heinwald exclaimed, scooping a fish up with his net.

However, just as the net broke the water’s surface, the net disintegrated, breaking in the center as the fish plummeted back into the water.

“So close…” Heinwald grumbled, “It appears these nets are made of paper... Their integrity won’t be preserved if you keep them underwater for long periods of time…”

“But if you go too fast, the fish will swim away and your net will eventually break from the force,” Curran added.

“Then how do we win one?” Lathna asked.

“Hehehe!” Jiang Ziya laughed, “Ancient fisherman’s secret.”

“Hmm…” Heinwald thought, looking down at his broken net.

Curran’s had yet to break, but it looked so waterlogged that it would probably dissolve if it even touched a fish. Lathna’s on the other hand was still as dry as a bone. It appeared she was watching Curran and Heinwald’s attempts before trying herself. This gave Heinwald an idea.

“Curran,” he smirked, “I’ve come up with a strategy.”

“What is it Hein?” Curran wondered.

“We shall win this fish with teamwork,” Heinwald explained, “You and I shall use our nets as a diversion, corralling all of the fish into the center of the pool. Once they have all gathered together, Lathna can easily pluck one from the crowd.”

“You know, that could actually work,” Curran replied, “Do you want to try it Lathna?”

“Sure,” she nodded.

“Well then, let us see if my strategy holds water,” Heinwald instructed.

He dipped his broken net into the pool, swirling it around the sides to draw the fish towards the center. Curran did the same on his side, chasing the fish with his nearly broken net until they had all gathered into an orange mass in the center. Seeing her opportunity, Lathna swooped in, successfully scooping one of the goldfish into her bowl.

“Not bad!” Jiang Ziya praised, “Nice fishin’ you guys!”

“We did it!” Lathna exclaimed, “We caught one! Thank you Curran, Heinwald!”

“Looks like a pretty big one too,” Curran said, looking down into her bowl, “What do you think you’re going to name it, sweetie?”

“Hmm…” Lathna pondered, “How about Cthulhu?”

Curran glared at Heinwald. That sounded like an Abyssal name if he ever heard one.

“That’s my girl,” Heinwald said with pride.

“Well, let me grab you an aquarium so you can carry you little fishie around easier,” Jiang Ziya said.

She pulled out a small, cube shaped case with glass windows before filling it with water, releasing Lathna’s prize within, and sealing the lid on top.

“I enchanted his aquarium with a little Qilin sealer magic so it stays clean,” Jiang Ziya said, handing it off to Lathna, “Other than that, it’s up to you to take care of him. Enjoy the rest of the festival!”

“Thank you for letting us play!” Lathna smiled.

“How about we check out some of the other games?” Curran suggested.

“Ok!” Lathna replied happily.

As the three walked away with their prize, Jiang Ziya grinned. The only reason she was able to catch fish was because she was using a Qilin relic in the form of a net to convince people how “easy” the game was. She never would have expected to be outsmarted like that, and for people to win though teamwork alone. Still, she couldn’t complain. They had won fair and square, and the fish was surely in good hands.

“What a nice family,” she said to herself.

Curran, Heinwald, and Lathna continued walking through the festival, playing games, chatting with others, and buying souvenirs. As they reached the heart of the town, Lathna noticed a tree, covered with colorful sheets of paper. Attendees stood beneath it, writing things down on the vibrant sheets before threading a piece of twine through the hole at the top, tying it onto a branch for the paper to hang from.

“Curran, Heinwald,” she asked, “What is that?”

“I believe that’s the Tanabanana tree,” Curran said.

“You mean _Tanabata_ , Curran…” Heinwald sighed.

“What are they writing?” Lathna wondered.

“Wishes,” Heinwald explained, “If you write down a wish and hang it from the tree, it will most certainly come true.”

“Can we do it?” Lathna begged.

“Of course.” Heinwald replied.

The three walked up to the tree, purchasing three sheets of colorful paper from the volunteer. Lathna picked up a pen, scribbling down her wish before handing it off to Curran.

“Can you hang this up for me?” she asked, “I can’t reach the branches.”

“I’ve got a better idea,” Curran replied, kneeling down to be at Lathna’s eye level, “Get on my shoulders, sweetie. I’ll lift you up,”

Lathna held on tight to her wish as she climbed onto Curran’s shoulders, smiling and laughing as he stood up. She was able to easily reach even the highest branches of the tree, and carefully tied her wish onto a lonely branch.

“Can I tie your wishes up too?” she asked, “I want all of our wishes to be together.”

“That’s a great idea, Lathna,” Heinwald replied, handing her his wish.

As soon as Lathna tied Heinwald’s wish next to hers, she did the same with Curran’s, their three vibrant slips of paper hanging high on the tree, all together.

“It’s starting to get a bit late,” Heinwald said, “Would you care to get some dinner before the pyroblossom show?”

“That sounds perfect,” Curran replied, “Lathna, sweetie, you ready to come down?”

“Do I have to?” she pouted, “I can see so much up here…”

“Curran,” Heinwald scolded, “Let her have her fun.”

“Fine…” Curran sighed, “But I will have to put you down for dinner, ok?”

“Ok,” Lathna replied.

The trio looped back around to the food stands, debating on what to order. Mitsuba had gladly volunteered to help cater the event, so the festival was filled with delicious, Hinomotoan street food. Takoyaki, oden, okonomiyaki, yakisoba: Heinwald couldn’t decide what to get.

“Curran,” Lathna asked, pointing to a booth, “Can I get some of that fried chicken?”

“Karaage?” Curran said, reading the sign aloud, “That actually does sound pretty good.”

“I might go for that as well,” Heinwald added, “Do they have any spicy dipping sauces or mayonnaise to go with it?“

“We can see,” Curran responded, “Let’s get in line first.”

The three queued up to the stall, waiting in line to order their food. It looked like the place sold not only karaage, but all sorts of skewered Hinomotoan festival foods. From karaage to yakitori, even mitarashi dango for dessert. When they reached the front of the line, Curran noticed Mitsuba manning the fryer, hard at work to make sure the food turned out delicious. The person who would be taking their order was none other than Valerio, a chef of renown from Grastaea.

“Surprised to see you taking orders instead of doing the cooking, chef,” Curran commented.

“This is Mitsuba’s specialty,” Valerio replied, “I am here to observe and learn, and if I can assist by taking orders, I will gladly do so. Now, what can I get for you?”

“Do you have any spicy karaage?” Heinwald asked.

“We do,” Valerio replied, “Mitsuba can glaze your karaage with her signature spicy miso or yuzu pepper sauces if you so desire.”

“Both sound delicious,” Heinwald replied, salivating, “Can I get one of each?”

“Me too!” Lathna added.

“For me, I think I’ll just get a torinegi and tsukune yakitori skewer,” Curran said, “Did either of you two want some dango for dessert?”

“You’re a mind reader, Curran,” Heinwald responded.

“Then add in three mitarashi dango too,” Curran said.

Valerio jotted it all down before handing the order back to Mitsuba, who quickly and skillfully prepared their orders. Heinwald paid Valerio for their meals, and the three headed out of the crowded food stand area towards the riverbed. Su Fang had rigged the pyroblossoms to go off above the river, that way the lights would reflect along the water and create an even more dazzling display. Others had already started to gather, and Heinwald spotted Cassandra along with Prince Euden and his retainers.

“Ah, have you come to watch the pyroblossom show?” Cassandra wondered.

“We wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Curran said, “It is Lathna’s first time seeing pyroblossoms after all.”

The three sat down on the soft grass next to Cassandra and crew, Curran passing around their dinner orders. As soon as Lathna received her skewers, she immediately started nibbling on them, the spicy miso glaze sticking to her fingers. Even with the sauce coating the chicken, it still had that light, but delicious crunch from being fried, and the inside was tender and juicy, the spicy miso only making it more flavorful and delicious.

“It’s so yummy,” she praised, “Do you want to try it Curran?”

“No thanks Lathna,” Curran said, “That looks just a little bit too spicy for me.”

Curran was amazed that Lathna had such a high spice tolerance at such a young age. Perhaps it was an Abyssal thing, as Heinwald was always able to eat spicy foods without so much as wincing. Curran decided to dig into his food as well, taking a bite of the torinegi skewer. The chicken was cooked to perfection, and the green onions skewered along with it gave enough aromatics to make the flavor interesting. It almost seemed like the onions and chicken were caramelized, giving the skewer an even greater depth of flavor. Heinwald had already finished his two skewers and moved on to his dango for dessert. The soft, white dumplings were coated in a thick, sweet soy glaze, and as Heinwald bit into the dango, it stretched almost like melted cheese or a marshmallow. The dumpling itself was sweet and tender like mochi, and the glaze added a sweet yet savory element that he was certain even Curran would enjoy.

As the three finished up their dinners, the pyroblossom show began, the first explosion lighting up the sky before its mana came cascading back down to the earth in a shower of violet. Lathna’s jaw dropped at the sight. Seeing such vibrant bursts of color against the pitch-black sky, watching the lights soar, expand, explode into pops of light. It was like watching flowers blooming, their radiant light illuminating the night sky.

“It’s so pretty,” Lathna smiled.

As Lathna’s gaze remained transfixed on the sky, Heinwald was admiring the people beside him. His wonderful partner Curran, who he loved with all of his heart. His daughter Lathna, who he would gladly nurture and protect until she grew into a strong, beautiful woman. He hoped that even as they all grew older, when his hair would go completely gray and his skin would wrinkle with age, that Curran would still love him as he did now; that Lathna would still be happy to call him a father. Having a loving family was something Heinwald had always yearned for, especially after being denied one at such a young age himself. If he could be a good father for Lathna, a good partner for Curran; if he could hold onto this happiness and preserve it until the day he rejoined the flow of mana, he would be content. Yet at this moment, watching the pyroblossoms with Curran and Lathna, with his family, it was all he ever wanted.

He felt Curran’s hand brush against his, their gazes meeting while Lathna watched the show above. It was amazing how much could be said between them through exchanged glances alone. Heinwald could see it all in Curran’s eyes, his happiness, his devotion, his love.

_“I love you so much. I’m so happy to be a part of your life; your dear partner in your happy family.”_

Heinwald craned his neck, chastely kissing Curran on his lips. Curran gladly kissed him back, his hand now holding tightly onto Heinwald’s. They huddled together behind Lathna, Heinwald resting his head in the crook of Curran’s neck as they watched the pyroblossom show to its conclusion. Lathna sat down between them, her eyes growing heavy as she began to nod off.

“You sleepy Lathna?” Curran asked.

“Mhm,” she replied.

“Let me carry you back to the inn then,” Curran chuckled.

“Can we come again?” she asked.

Heinwald smiled, brushing her hair from her face as he kissed her on her forehead.

“Of course we can,” he assured, “Now let’s get you to bed.”

Lathna fell asleep in Curran’s arms as he carried her through the closing festival and back to the inn. As Heinwald walked by their side, Curran looked to him curiously.

“Hey Hein,” Curran asked.

“Hm?” Heinwald wondered.

“What was it you wished for on the tanabata tree?”

“Aren’t we supposed to keep our wishes a secret if we want it to come true?”

“Well, I figure I might as well tell you mine. It seems like it’s already come true after all.”

Heinwald raised a brow in intrigue.

“What did you wish for then?” he asked.

“To have a happy family,” Curran smiled, “A loving partner and child for me to cherish for the rest of my life.”

“How funny,” Heinwald grinned, “I wished for the same thing.”

Heinwald leaned against Curran, resting his arm around his waist as the two walked back to the inn. He couldn’t be more content. This was his family, and he wouldn’t care what anyone else thought. He was happy. They were happy. And that was all that mattered.


End file.
